Our first Christmas
by Newquay surfer
Summary: This is set nearly 12 months after last episode where zoe nearly kissed max but Dylan walked in. It's Zoe and Max first Christmas together in their new home and with there new baby Maxi. This Christmas will be unlike any others for Zoe. Please review so I know you enjoying it otherwise I will not update it if you are not.
1. Chapter 1

The last year has passed zoe by so fast but it has been the best year of her life. She has finally found the man of her dreams that loved,cared and would do anything for her and she was preparing for her first christmas together in their new flat with max and their new baby maxi, he was Zoe's little miracle.

Before getting together with max and having maxi she use to hate Christmas and even going home from work ever day but now she loved going home to her 2 special boys everyday and she has even loved the fact it was nearly Christmas. Though she did have a lot to do before the big day, she had the decorate the flat, get all of Max's and maxi's presents bought and wrapped and get food in for Christmas dinner. This year Christmas Day would involved zoe attempting to make Christmas dinner she wasn't the best cook in the world but for her new little family she would give anything ago. Also it was a full day which she could spend with her boys which she loved the thought of.

Zoe spent her drive home from work thinking about all of this, when arriving back home she got of the car and opened the door to their flat. Max said to maxi " is that mummy home" maxi just looked at him a produced a smile which max took as a indication that they were both glad zoe was home. Max and maxi couldn't wait till zoe was home as he spent his whole day off with maxi decorating the flat with Christmas decoration and getting a tree for them to decorate when zoe got home.

Zoe walked through the door shouting " I am home". She walked into the living room with a shocked face " wow what's happened here " she said. Max replayed with " well it's nearly Christmas and we need to get ready for our first Christmas as a family, so I did all the minor decorating today and I thought we could decorate the tree together tonight". Zoe replayed with " I love you mr walker" with max saying "I love you too dr hanna".

Zoe, max and maxi spent the next hour or so dressing the tree and signing christmas songs until it was finished. Zoe stepped back and said " beautiful". Which max took as a sign to do a check joke "you're talking about me there aren't you" which zoe just laughter at. A couple of minutes later max said to zoe "wait a minute we have missed something" "what" zoe said. Max replied with pulling out some mistletoe out his pocket and saying "this" to zoe. He started to kiss zoe and after finishing zoe said to him whist hold maxi "this is going to be the best Christmas ever".


	2. Chapter 2

The days pass zoe and max got everything ready for their first Christmas with maxi, in there new flat and as a couple. Christmas Eve came and the day was spend running around trying to get final things done for tomorrow, from wrapping presents to getting the turkey ready. The time had come to tell maxi to get straight to sleep after they read his bedtime story as Santa was coming tonight to deliver presents for him as he had been such a good boy. Then max and zoe both sat cuddling maxi whilst reading the night before Christmas too him. He fell asleep after they finished the story in their arm they both kissed him goodnight and said that they loved him like they did everyday. Zoe and max then went and had a cuddle on the sofa whilst watching the first film they went to see as a couple and their favourite film skyfall. After the film finished they went to bed and zoe fell straight asleep in Max's arm whilst max said night night zoe hanna Christmas tomorrow and a day for you to remember.

Maxi woke zoe and max up early and they both decided to get up and allow him to open his presents. They spent about a hour and a half opening presents. Zoe and max got maxi half of the Disney store as he was a big fan of toy story and Micky mouse and they wanted to treat him. Max got zoe half of selfridges as he went to get set items from dresses to bags to shoes and found so many thing that would suit zoe so he bought her loads of presents in the end. Zoe got max a new mac book air, dr dre headphones,trainers and t shirts as well as tickets to go and see Manchester United play Manchester city in April which was one of his dream to see united play city at old Trafford.

They all finished opening their presents and zoe passed max a Christmas card which on the front said merry Christmas to a amazing boyfriend and merry Christmas to a special daddy. Which max returned with a card to zoe that said to a special mummy with love at Christmas time and always. Then max passed zoe his card which she began to open then see read the front of the card which said to a gorgeous wife to be merry Christmas. Zoe just looked at max in shock to which max got down on one knee to and pulled out a diamond ring and said ' zoe hanna will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife'. Within seconds zoe replayed 'yes I will'. Max stood up and they kissed and max then picked up maxi and said whilst looking at zoe and maxi this is the best Christmas ever.


End file.
